


Пишите письма

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дружба крепкая не сломается,<br/>Не расклеится от дождей и вьюг<br/>|<br/>Мстители шатаются на бывшую базу поспать, и Тони Карк, простите, Старк ничего с этим не может поделать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пишите письма

**Author's Note:**

> на самом деле описание намного лучше самой истории, как оно часто и бывает  
> название левее левостороннего движения  
> это очень пре-слэш. очень.

_And you miss them like you miss no other,  
And being blue is better than being over it, over it._

 

Когда Росс успокаивается и прекращает свою гневную отповедь, Тони пожимает плечами и разводит руками.  
  
— Мне так жаль, — говорит он настолько фальшиво, насколько может. — Что из вашей невероятно неприступной подводной тюрьмы смогли сбежать жалкие преступники. При помощи кого говорите? Ветерана без щита и даже без формы? Ох, простите, примите мои соболезнования.  
  
— Кончайте клоунаду, Старк! — обрывает его Росс. От него просто несет гневом, бессильной злостью, и Тони от этого чувствует себя лучше. Потому что у него точно нет причин желать счастья этому человеку. — Роджерса делает суперсолдатом не его щит и патриотичный костюм! Вы не прибыли по требованию… Вы…  
  
Тони вскидывает брови и вежливо улыбается. Росс как-то резко замолкает под его взглядом.  
  
— Я уже говорил много раз, но так и быть готов повторить еще – я боец в запасе. Не состою в Мстителях… Хотя, подождите… Мстителей-то вообще нет. Вы не знали? Они сидели здесь, в вашей тюрьме. Вот незадача.  
  
Тони разворачивается и идет прочь, держа спину неестественно прямо. Его начинает потряхивать в вертолете, а на базе он и вовсе падает на ближайшую кушетку без сил. Это почти как ночной кошмар, только происходит ясным днем и не собирается заканчиваться. От стен несет потерей – даже воздух и тот пропитан ей.  
  
Ничего нет. Не осталось ничего. То, что стало для него важным, рассыпалось вмиг, разлетелось на осколочки. И Тони винит в этом себя. По большей части себя. И временами Стива.  
  
Он задыхается от ненависти. К себе в первую очередь. Просто невыносимо чувствовать что-то подобное к самому себе. Ему кажется, что груз из вины и самоненависти придавливает его к земле, становясь все тяжелее и тяжелее. Иногда он просто лежит не в силах встать, иногда встает, но не видит в этом смысла.  
  
— Пятница, — зовет он.  
  
— Да, босс?  
  
— Кто-нибудь звонил?  
  
— Директор деп…  
  
— Кто-нибудь важный, Пятница? — перебивает он. Та молчит несколько секунд, а потом тихим и будто бы грустным голосом отвечает:  
  
— Никто не звонил, босс.  
  
Ладно.  
  
***  
  
На базе никого нет, и, честно говоря, он не желает никого видеть. Это некрасиво и грубо, но ему слишком тяжело смотреть на Роуди. Еще тяжелее улыбаться ему и выглядеть непринужденным. Он в полной мере овладел наукой лицемерия еще в юности, но Роуди всегда видел его насквозь. Они оба понимают, что все совсем не так хорошо, как Тони стремится показать, но так надо. И Роуди справляется лучше него самого.  
  
Вижн… С ним еще хуже. По нему сложно понять, что он чувствует и чувствует ли вообще. Но однажды Тони заглядывает в его глаза и проваливается в настоящую бездну, похожую на его собственную. Вижн не спит, и его не мучают ночные кошмары, но, кажется, ему хватает их и наяву. Он только учился просто жить, а теперь ему приходится учиться жить с чувством вины и бессилия. Такая незавидная участь.  
  
И вот они есть. Кучка искалеченных придурков, живущих в пустом доме, покинутом теми, кто был им дорог.  
  
Теперь здесь всегда пусто и тихо.  
  
Тони сначала не знает, как жить с этой тишиной. Он включает музыку – так громко, что начинают болеть уши, громче обычного. Тони пробует закатывать вечеринку – и на нее приходят, вау – но его тошнит от одного взгляда на быстро становящуюся нетрезвой толпу.  
  
Потом Тони начинает разговаривать вслух. Сначала с Пятницей, а потом с самим собой. Пятница радостно обливает его едким сарказмом с ног до головы, и Тони почти плачет от мыслей о том, что ему слишком не хватает Пеппер. Не как любимой девушки, но как человека.  
  
Разговоры с собой приводят к мыслям о психической неустойчивости, а они – к Барнсу. Мысли о Барнсе рождают внутри горькую боль, тоску по родителям и вспышки ярости и ненависти. А еще это приводит к тому, что он начинает думать о Стиве. А он последний человек, о котором Тони предпочел бы думать.  
  
Когда его за разговорами с самим собой застает Роуди, приходится виртуозно врать. Однако это явно не срабатывает, Роуди грозится отвести его к психиатру, и болтовню вслух приходится прекратить. Хотя он временами думает о помощи специалиста, но то, что он чувствует, невозможно пересказать. Невозможно передать. И вообще, это противозаконно, ведь он способствовал своим бездействием гребанному побегу его гребанной бывшей команды, которую он считал своей безумной семьей.  
  
И тогда Тони едет в Квинс.  
  
Мэй Паркер вновь удивлена и взволнована его визитом, и видит Бог – она просто очаровательная женщина. Ему нравится её общество, хотя в глубине её глаз таится печаль, и Тони кажется, что больше он не выдержит рядом с грустными людьми.  
  
Кого трудно назвать грустным, так это Питера. Он радуется Тони как рождественскому подарку, задает кучу неуместных вопросов, тут же тушуется, прячет лицо в руках, пытается забиться в угол собственной комнаты, несмело улыбается на натянутые, но искренние шутки Тони и напоминает смысл жизни.  
  
— Хочешь в Башню? — спрашивает Тони. Он там так долго не был сам, что, кажется, забыл, как туда добираться. После ухода Пеппер там стало просто ужасно, но после распада Мстителей на базе намного хуже.  
  
— Ну, — говорит Питер, а его глаза загораются щенячьей радостью. — Я… не сделал домашку, а завтра важный тест.  
  
— Я не спрашивал про твою домашку, — фыркает Тони, и боже! Парень просто невероятный ботан. — Я спросил, хочешь ли ты в Башню?  
  
— Хочу, — выдыхает Питер и беспомощно опускает руки. Смотрит испуганным и восторженным взглядом и смущенно улыбается.  
  
***  
  
В итоге, Питер Паркер влюбляется в лаборатории. Его, конечно, явно волнуют комнаты, набитые техникой для развлечений, на прозрачный телевизор он залипает минут пять, но потом все же прикипает всей душой к лабораториям. Ботанище. У Тони вообще слабость к таким ребятам, иначе как объяснить Брюса?  
  
Тони думает, что они бы с Питером подружились. От этой мысли вновь становится грустно и тошно, потому что Брюса рядом нет еще дольше, чем остальных, и Тони чувствует себя совсем потерянным. Он понимает, что Брюс сбежал не от него конкретно – от всех, от всего. Но он лишился друга… И это ужасно паршиво, на самом деле.  
  
Мэй кажется совершенно довольной тем, что её племянник обзавелся влиятельным другом, а Тони просто счастлив от того, что хоть кому-то он нужен. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что обожающее восхищение Питера ему не льстит. Но дело не в нем. Дело в… заботе? Тони не знает, как это правильно назвать. Он может предложить не так уж и много тем, кто рядом. В основном это, конечно, деньги. Но ему хочется быть полезным и нужным, и обеспечивать кого-то… это то, что он может дать.  
  
Раньше он так заботился о Мстителях. Финансировал и с армией адвокатов разгребал косяки. Только вот в этот раз не справился. Не смог.  
  
Роуди только посмеивается над Питером и его бешеным мальчишеским энтузиазмом. Но ему явно импонирует пацан, потому что он по-своему проявляет расположение, пугая беднягу армейскими байками. Впрочем, Питер не из пугливых. Об этом свидетельствуют заголовки газет об очередных приключениях Человека-Паука.  
  
Тони просит его быть осторожным, заставляет проходить медицинские осмотры и старательно работает над костюмом. Он не помнит, чтобы хоть для кого-то так старался. Но если честно, сила Питера и его способности вдохновляют его. Намного больше, чем глаз-алмаз Клинта, к примеру.  
  
Вижн становится любимчиком Питера. Тони даже немного ревнует, потому что вокруг него тот так не скакал. Однако у него и нет столь специфической внешности и способности не быть материальным. Иногда Тони хочется так же. Только чтобы совсем – истаять, истончиться.  
  
Все становится словно бы и здорово. Ну, относительно, конечно. Тони снится заснеженная база, щит, торчащий из его реактора, озлобленный Стив и вышедший из себя Барнс. То проклятое видео, умирающие родители… На самом деле Тони очень плохо спит, много пьет кофе и как-то злорадно надеется, что остальные тоже дерьмово спят.  
  
Хотя, это мерзко, конечно. Но Тони не может заставить себя быть лучше и желать им всего хорошего. Потому что оно между ними разрушено. И у Тони совсем не осталось сил.  
  
И это все равно не отменяет того, что Тони скучает по ним. Злость проходит, ненависть и ярость угасают, оставляя утомленную душу. Он хочет увидеть их всех. Увидеть Стива. Посмотреть в его глаза и надеяться, что они никогда больше не будут такими злыми и опустошенными.  
  
И все, в общем, неплохо, да.  
  
До того момента, как Пятница начинает бить тревогу.  
  
***  
  
На базе пусто. Роуди и Вижн вместе отправились на прием к врачу. Вернее, это Тони их отправил, потому что у этих двоих довольно сложные отношения. И хотя Роуди действительно не держит зла на Вижна, ему все-таки трудно говорить с ним. Да и сам Вижн избегает его ровно настолько, чтобы не вызывать неприятных ощущений. И продолжает мучиться чувством вины. Тони на своей собственной шкуре знает, что оно не отпустит, с ним просто надо научиться жить. Поэтому он отправляет их вместе.  
  
Питер же вообще не бывает на базе, потому что это место… Не для него. Нет, дело не в том, что Питер не достоин – достоин, как никто другой. Это место – надгробный камень для Мстителей. И Питеру нечего там делать.  
  
Тони бессмысленно проматывает новости на планшете, не зная, чем себя еще занять. Он слишком устал, чтобы работать, но он совершенно точно не может спать. Чувство неприкаянности в нем становится сильнее с каждым днем. Он потерял огромную часть себя, а без нее будто и нет привычной жизни.  
  
Время просто проходит.  
  
— Проникновение на базу, — говорит Пятница и начинает мигать тревожными огнями.  
  
— Сколько? — удивляется Тони, подрываясь с кушетки и готовясь вызывать костюм.  
  
— Один человек, — словно бы в замешательстве отвечает Пятница. — Это Капитан Роджерс, босс.  
  
У Тони сердце падает вниз. Он активирует свои часы и быстро идет навстречу, следуя указаниям Пятницы.  
  
Стив стоит посреди своей бывшей комнаты и удивленно оглядывается по сторонам, будто здесь что-то изменилось. Здесь все по-прежнему, Тони не смог сюда зайти, даже обходил как можно дальше. Все их комнаты. Но сейчас он стоит у двери, подняв руку с перчаткой и светящимся репульсором и смотрит на Стива, которого не видел, кажется, миллион лет.  
  
Первый порыв – выстрелить. На нем нет прочной формы, в руке нет щита, и он открыт для атаки как никогда. У Тони все карты – выстрелить, да не на смерть, конечно, оглушить, доставить к Россу, и пусть тот вершит свое правосудие. Или просто стрелять в него долго, пока не устанет, пока хватает энергии в перчатке, а потом пинать ногами. А потом лежать на полу, обхватив руками, прижимать к себе и тихо всхлипывать.  
  
— Тони, — говорит Стив, и его тихие слова оглушают, толкают с такой силой в грудь, что Тони пошатывается.  
  
— Роджерс, — отзывается он сухо. Потому что он не сможет звать его по имени, и кэпом не назовет – все это для его лучшего друга, дорогого человека, которого Тони любил так, что и думать об этом больно. — Что здесь забыл?  
  
— Ты не звонил, — произносит Стив и медленно движется к нему, подняв руки. Он в черном джемпере, кожаной куртке. И кроссовки у него белые. Обычные джинсы. Кепка дурацкая. У Тони сердце кровью обливается. Его неидеальные глаза сейчас совсем не злые и не яростные. Он не кажется безумным. Тони и в себе не чувствует безумия. Но он отступает назад, потому что, кажется, никогда не сможет стоять слишком близко к нему. — Не звонил.  
  
Тони хочет сказать, что и не собирался, потому что Стив не был нужен. И никогда не будет. Но мастер притворства, лицемер от Бога, он не может солгать Стиву. Хотя ему так хочется, чтобы его тошнило кровью от моральной боли – как тошнило Тони.  
  
— И не собираюсь в дальнейшем, — наконец-то размыкает он губы, и Стив вздрагивает, останавливается. — Это того не стоит.  
  
— Тони…  
  
— Надеюсь, ты вскоре уйдешь, — прерывает его Тони. Он не может слушать этот голос. Есть вещи выше его сил. Он не хочет разговаривать. Не хочет. Не хочет объясняться, выворачивать свою душу. Перед кем? Перед тем, кто не поймет?  
  
— Наташа жила здесь неделю, после того, как мы сбежали, — говорит неожиданно Стив и садится на пыльную кровать. Часть жилого блока полностью не обслуживалась. Вообще. Запретная, отчужденная зона. — На базе. Её никто не засек.  
  
Супершпионка, думает Тони. Мысли о том, что Наташа была здесь, имела возможность наблюдать за ними – или убить их – но не соизволила показаться, причиняет неожиданно много боли. Потому что Тони вообще-то волновался за нее – за тройную, мать ее, дрянь.  
  
— Она с нами, — говорит Стив.  
  
«С ними». Есть теперь мы и они. Есть та сторона и эта. Ка-бум, Тони. Здравствуй, реальность. Ты все такая же твердая.  
  
— Потрясающе, — только и произносит Тони. — Ты решил поработать курьером, Роджерс? Крайне неудобная профессия.  
  
Стив упрямо двигает подбородком. Ох уже это его упрямство, ох уж этот его подбородок. Тони пытается разжечь в себе пламя праведной ярости, но там уже нечему гореть.  
  
— Она здесь отсыпалась. Говорит, что ей мало где так спокойно. Дома у Клинта. И здесь.  
  
— Но домой к Клинту она, конечно, не пойдет, — хмыкает Тони. — Ну не после же того, как она избила его. Я бы тоже не смог смотреть Лоре в глаза.  
  
Они молчат несколько секунд. И у них действительно нет тем для разговора. Тони хочет уйти, но не может. Его взгляд намертво прилип к Стиву.  
  
— Мне так жаль, — шепчет Стив. — Мне так жаль, Тони.  
  
— Да,— говорит он, — мне тоже.  
  
***  
  
Этот мир настолько дерьмов, что он стремится испортить все хорошее, что есть в жизни у Тони Старка.  
  
Ему звонит Пеппер и стальным голосом просит опровергнуть то дерьмо, что появляется в газетах. И ну. Он не следил за новостями в последние дни, живя воспоминанием о появлении Стива на базе. Стива, который проспал всю ночь в своей кровати, мирно, словно ребенок, а потом ушел, оставив небольшое письмо. Тони не стал читать его, потому что Стив может катиться со всеми своими визитами и письмами куда-нибудь подальше.  
  
А дерьмо в газетах… ну настоящее дерьмо. Это фотографии, где Тони выгуливает Питера в каком-то кафе и неубедительно дает советы по обустройству личной жизни (потому что, очевидно, Тони очень успешен в личной жизни). А заголовки бьют все рекорды по уровню мерзости, а ведь его фамилия часто мелькала в скандальных заголовках.  
  
_Стареющий плейбой Тони Старк переключился на маленьких мальчиков?_  
  
Господи, думает Тони. Питеру сколько? Пятнадцать? Шестнадцать? Это просто… У него на самом деле нет слов, и все, что он может, это немедленно связаться с кучей своих адвокатов и натравить их на ублюдков, это опубликовавших.  
  
Тони наплевать на свой имидж, его и так весь мир ненавидит. Но очернять Питера? Самое светлое и доброе существо в жизни Тони? Он просто не может это позволить.  
  
Питер, однако, узнает об этом. И долго смущенно извиняется, краснеет и убеждает, что, конечно же, и подумать не мог такого о Тони, и вообще он недостаточно хорош, чтобы нравиться кому-то вроде Тони.  
  
— Питер, — говорит он в конце этого монолога. — Сейчас я скажу совершенно ужасную и двусмысленную вещь, но ты достаточно хорош, чтобы нравиться мне. Ты прекрасен и тебе стоит об этом помнить, карапуз.  
  
— Ясно, — еще более смущенно говорит Питер.  
  
И больше они никогда об этом не говорят, потому что это ужасно, а газетенка, начавшая нести бред, расстается с жизнью в считанные дни. Ну хоть что-то.  
  
  
Он читает письмо Стива. Тот говорит о Баки (и почему Тони не удивлен?), говорит, что тот предпочел добровольную заморозку. Говорит, что скучает по Тони и по тому, что было.  
  
Говорит, что еще заглянет.  
  
Тони рвет письмо. На мелкие кусочки.  
  
***  
  
Потом у них на базе обнаруживается Бартон. И это уже возмутительно, потому что в последний раз он наговорил Тони кучу херни и вообще… Тони все еще чертовски сердит на него.  
  
— Свали отсюда, Бартон, — так и говорит ему Тони. Но Бартон, конечно, просто шлет его в ответ. И ну. Тони ничего не может с этим сделать. Он же не будет его бить? Или действительно звонить Россу и отправлять его обратно?  
  
У команды Стива, похоже, серьезные проблемы со сном, потому что, очевидно, спать они могут только здесь. И хотя Тони отчаянно желает им провалиться, он сам спит спокойнее, когда знает, что они в порядке.  
  
Сэм о чем-то разговаривает с Роуди, и это просто ни в какие рамки.  
  
Их всех тянет друг к другу. И было бы странно, если бы было иначе.  
  
Не приходит только Ванда, и её за это сложно винить. Но Тони бы хотел увидеть её. Просто увидеть – не говорить с ней, не приближаться. Удостовериться, что с ней все в порядке самому.  
  
Тони знает, что у команды есть какое-то расписание посещений базы, но пока не понимает какое. Он просто ждет их, но больше всего ждет Стива.  
  
Просто так.  
  
Тони знает, что Стив еще придет.  
  
В конце концов, он обещал.


End file.
